1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for an electrical connector, and particularly to a contact for a CPU (Central Processing Unit) socket connector.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725 discloses a conventional terminal 5 for a CPU socket connector, as is shown in FIG. 6. The terminal 5 comprises a base 50, a soldering tail 52 depending from the base 50, and a pair of arms 51 extending upwardly and rearwardly from the base 50. Forwardly extending palms 55 are connected to the arms 51 by contact regions 53. A distance between the contact regions 53 is greater than that between the palms 55.
A pin of a CPU (not shown) is resiliently clamped between the palms 55 for establishing an electrical connection therebetween. As the palms 55 are cantilevers, their resilience is relatively small. The palms 55 cannot apply sufficient mating force against the pin to ensure reliable engagement between the pin and the palms 55. Thus when the terminal 5 or the pin is subjected to vibration or shock, the pin is sometimes dislodged.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art. The application Ser. No. 09/792,802 filed on Feb. 23, 2001 having one common inventor and the same assignee with the instant application, discloses one approach which relates to the invention with somewhat extent. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,950, 5,443,591, 5,454,727, 5,797,774 and 4,832,611 were cited as references in the aforementioned copending application.